Winged Angel
by hellobabybunnies
Summary: Sephiroth kills Tifa, Aerith brings her back, and Cloud finds out that Tifa has a secret she's been hiding from him: she's an angel.
1. Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Aerith, Sephiroth, Cloud, or Tifa. Although, I wish I did.**

"No!" Cloud screamed as Sephiroth pulled his sword from the inside of Tifa. Cloud caught Tifa before she fell. "How many loved ones are you planning to take?" he whispered to Sephiroth. "As long as I can cause you pain, I do not care." Sephiroth replied with his trademark smirk. Cloud turned to look at him, fury clearly evident in his eyes. "I'll kill you!" Cloud roared, but before he could move, there was a heavenly light that knocked him and Sephiroth apart from each other. Tifa's body was glowing a soft white, and Cloud saw something white pushing out from her shoulder blades. Even Sephiroth was staring in surprise. Who was she? Who was she really? For a second, he saw Aerith gently stroking the wings growing from Tifa. Then, she turned her head, smiled at Cloud, mouthed 'it's okay' to him, and disappeared. Then, Tifa stopped glowing. And, in front of him, was his very own angel. "I'm back, Cloud." She gently stroked his cheek, and he leaned into her touch, yearning for more. She withdrew her hand, and Cloud took a good look at her. She was no longer wearing her black shorts and matching tank top; she was wearing a white dress that seemed to be ever-flowing. "Not yet, Cloud. Not yet. I have to settle some things. For Aerith. For Zack. For me and you. And for everyone else he's killed." She turned to Sephiroth, who was still in shock, and smiled gently. "Let's play."

**AU: Hehe, quite short. But it's supposed to be this way. I'm aiming for 250 words per chapter. Have fun, readers!**


	2. The Downfall of Sephiroth

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Sephiroth, Masamune, Cloud, nor Tifa. **

Tifa charged at Sephiroth, fists clenched and covered with holy fire. Sephiroth took a swipe at her with Masamune, but Tifa was simply too quick. It was like the wings she now donned gave her new speed and stamina. She got Sephiroth in the back with her fist, the holy fire burning away at his flesh. Then she put her entire palm on it, and the flesh started curling away. Sephiroth was in shock once more. How could she burn his back? Not even the gentle flower girl could just touch him and burn his skin. Tifa murmured a quick prayer, and drew her hand away. Her fist now glowed with a gentle green hue, the sign of Lifestream. The Lifestream engulfed Sephiroth, and he dissolved, the shocked look still evident on his face. Tifa walked over to Cloud, who was staring at her in awe. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek, and he immediately responded. After a while of gentle kissing and reassuring murmurs, Cloud spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tifa looked at him. "It was the will of the elders to keep it a secret. If the world knew who I was, they would surely have taken me captive, most likely to experiment on me. Not like I can't escape, though." Tifa smiled. "C-can you put your wings back into your back?" Cloud stuttered, not sure what to think about the situation. Tifa arched her back gracefully, and the wings slowly dissolved into nothingness.

**AU: Yay, another chappie! Review, please, people. I don't have school tomorrow, so I'm gonna stay up late updating, writing, updating, and writing again…**

**My birthday's in… 27 days! Yay! March 7th…I'm gonna be…13!**


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Bwahaha! I killed off Sephiroth. And here he is, doing the disclaimer for me, because he's the first one dead! Not like there's gonna be other people joining him…perhaps Dio from Gold Saucer. I don't like him.**

**Sephiroth: grumbles I better get paid for this…Alright, Esther-san doesn't own the stupid flower girl, the puppet, my former fellow SOLDIER, nor the puppet's bitchy holy girlfriend.**

**Tifa: I'm not bitchy! chases Sephiroth around the set**

**Me: Oh noes…not again…they were doing this while rehearsing for chapter one…casts 'Sleep' on Sephiroth, and ushers Tifa back to the set. We're ready, ne?**

After staying in their spot for hours, Cloud fell asleep, his chest rising slowly in a steady manner. Tifa watched him as he slept. Suddenly, Aerith and Zack appeared in front of her. "Everything's okay, ne?" asked Aerith, almost playfully. Tifa smacked her gently on the arm, and she giggled. Zack leant against a nearby tree, and remarked at Cloud's sleeping figure. "The kid has been through a lot, hasn't he?" Tifa looked down at Cloud's face. "Yeah, he has." Suddenly, she had an idea. She plucked a piece of grass and gently teased it into Cloud's nose. Cloud shot up. "What the hell?!" he shouted, the piece of grass still in his nose. Tifa and Aerith giggled, and Zack gave a low chuckle. "Aerith? Zack?" he questioned, looking at their figures. Their figures were no longer transparent; they were solid, like a real humans. He reached gently towards Aerith, and he felt her skin. "Yes, you silly boy, we're real." Tifa reached over to Cloud and hugged him tightly. Aerith joined in their hug, and Zack eventually got up from his position from the tree to wrap his arms around Aerith and Cloud. They stayed that way, until Tifa's muffled voice reached their ears. "I can't breathe." came the muffled reply. They all laughed, and released each other. "Where to next, guys?" Tifa asked curiously. "To Tifa's bar for a damn drink. I haven't had one for **ages**." Zack snorted. Aerith slapped his arm and said, "Watch your language!"

**AU: Yeehoo! 3 chappies in less than an hour. Usually it takes longer for me to write an essay that's 300 words, but this is like, 750 (not including the disclaimer or the AU's) words. And yes, I'm gonna have FF7VII characters doing the disclaimer for me now, since I'm so _damn lazy_, as my classmates say it. **


	4. Dinner Preparation

**Disclaimer: Here's Yuffie with the disclaimer, because she's bored!**

**Yuffie: Am not!**

**Esther-san: Is too!**

**Yuffie: Whatever...okay, Esther-san does NOT own materia…I mean, FFVII, Aerith, Zack, Teef, Spike, nor Sushi King House! So enjoy!**

**Esther-san: sighs in relief For once she doesn't steal materia. sees Vincent chasing after her with the Death Penalty drawn Speak of the devil, Yuffie. Speak of the devil.**

Back at Tifa's bar, Zack and Cloud were preparing to have chugging contests of beer, when Tifa snatched them away. "Oh, no, you don't! We're going out to dinner, so throw on something more formal!" Tifa skipped upstairs, where Aerith was presumably waiting for her to start dressing. Zack and Cloud shrugged, and lugged themselves upstairs to find something to wear. They found a few loose dress shirts and dress pants, but since Zack's muscles were bigger, Zack took the larger shirt, and they went into washrooms to change. Meanwhile, Tifa and Aerith were giggling over dresses. Tifa had chosen a white dress that had lace on the bodice and at bottom of the skirt, and Aerith had chosen a pink (naturally!) dress without straps. They left their hair down, and went into the washroom to do their makeup. Tifa had chosen a gray, smoky eye shadow, and had applied it thinly around her eyes, while Aerith opted for a very light pink that matched her dress. The high-fived, and went out of Tifa's room to find shoes. They found Cloud and Zack waiting, bored out of their minds and watching TV. Aerith smacked Zack and blushed lightly when he ogled at her choice of clothing, and Tifa and Cloud did nothing more than look at each other shyly. "You look nice," Cloud said softly, and kissed her. She blushed even harder than Aerith and said, "You don't look half-bad either," Aerith and Zack said in unison. "Well, let's go!"

**AU: Wahhahaha! Cloudie and Tifa go blushie! coughs Sorry, I was in my childish mood. It's fun for a while, but it gets on people's nerves. **

**Cloud:…I kissed her?**

**Tifa: Yeah, you did.**

**Aerith and Zack: You guys were sooo cute!  
Tifa and Cloud: blushes  
Esther-san: growls impatiently Let's get back to _me_.**

**Tifa, Cloud, Aerith, and Zack: Hey! This fanfic is about us, ne?**

**Esther-san: Fine…review, please! I need to know how to improve!**


End file.
